The Sun Rising
by PerfectTwo96
Summary: Based on the old english poem 'The Sun Rising' by John Donne. Mornings in bed. Complete fluff, pre-established Jemily.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or The Sun Rising. Neither. Not mine.**

Jennifer Jareau woke slowly, slowly but contentedly as she felt familiar arms wrap tighter around her waist, a long, toned leg pulling hers somehow closer and soft kisses being pressed to the back of her neck. Emily Prentiss. Even after more than a year she was still shocked that this amazing, beautiful woman wanted to be with her.

Emily Prentiss had woken up ten minutes before the alarm clock and reached over to turn it off before the harsh noise went off and woke her girlfriend. Pulling the wonder that was Jennifer Jareau closer to her and pressing light kisses to the back of her neck, she felt the younger woman in her arms wake up, and she smiled.

"Good morning beautiful." Emily whispered into the silence, running her fingers lightly up and down JJ's naked stomach.

"How did you even know I was awake?" came the whispered reply, as if talking any louder than that would break the bubble that they seemed to enter once they entered their bedroom.

"I just know you that well," Emily teased back, keeping up the whispering game the two had started, " I really don't want to get up."

"Neither do I, its cozy and warm here, I could just lay in your arms all day."

"Definitely the best way to wake up if I must say so myself," JJ could just hear the grin in Emily's whisper. "This reminds me of an old poem I studied in an English Lit. class before."

"Now I'm kinda worried." JJ joked, speaking at normal volume for the first time that morning.

"What, why?"

"Aren't all English Lit. poems on the sad side?" JJ said, turning in Emily's arms to look at her for the first time since waking up.

"Okay point taken there but not _all_ of them are sad, this one definitely wasnt." Emily replied with a chaste kiss.

"What was it about then?"

"I can't describe it properly right now, I haven't read it in fifteen years. Now come on or we're going to be late. Again." Which received only a groan from JJ and a responding chuckle from Emily as she pulled herself away from her girlfriend to start her day.

* * *

Two weeks later Jennifer Jareau was once again waking up slowly but this time her body noticed one distinct difference. No arms around her waist. No legs entwined with hers. No kisses being laid on her neck. No Emily Prentiss.

Without opening her eyes she stretched and moved her arms across to feel Emily's side of the bed. When her hands met warm sheets she realised that she hadn't been alone for long. The next thing her hand came upon was a sheet of paper. Finally opening her eyes and looking at the clock on Emily's locker she saw that the alarm was just about to go off and a steaming cup of coffee was waiting for her.

Deciding to read what Emily had written and figure out where she was, JJ unfolded the letter and began to read Emily's perfect cursive.

 _Dearest Jennifer,_

 _I apologise for how long it took me to find this but here it is. I think that this poem puts into words how I feel about you. When I wake up in your arms I feel like that is the whole world, there is nothing else of importance outside of our room, our bed, your arms._

 _I love you. I love our life together. You are amazing, beautiful, smart, sexy, I could go on forever._

 _Lots of Love,_

 _Your Emily._

 ** _The Sun Rising,_**

 ** _by John Donne._**

 _Busy old fool, unruly sun,_

 _Why dost thou thus,_

 _Through windows, and through curtains call on us?_

 _Must to thy motions lovers' seasons run?_

 _Saucy pedantic wretch, go chide_

 _Late school boys and sour prentices,_

 _Go tell court huntsmen that the king will ride,_

 _Call country ants to harvest offices,_

 _Love, all alike, no season knows nor clime,_

 _Nor hours, days, months, which are the rags of time._

 _Thy beams, so reverend and strong_

 _Why shouldst thou think?_

 _I could eclipse and cloud them with a wink,_

 _But that I would not lose her sight so long;_

 _If her eyes have not blinded thine,_

 _Look, and tomorrow late, tell me,_

 _Whether both th' Indias of spice and mine_

 _Be where thou leftst them, or lie here with me._

 _Ask for those kings whom thou saw'st yesterday,_

 _And thou shalt hear, All here in one bed lay._

 _She's all states, and all princes, I,_

 _Nothing else is._

 _Princes do but play us; compared to this,_

 _All honor's mimic, all wealth alchemy._

 _Thou, sun, art half as happy as we,_

 _In that the world's contracted thus._

 _Thine age asks ease, and since thy duties be_

 _To warm the world, that's done in warming us._

 _Shine here to us, and thou art everywhere;_

 _This bed thy center is, these walls, thy sphere._

JJ hadn't realised there was tears running down her face until she felt Emily's thumbs on her cheeks, wiping them away. "I love you Emily Prentiss." she somehow managed to whisper, looking deep into those brown eyes she had fallen in love with.

"I love you too. I think I have from the second that I met you and I know I will until the moment I die, and even beyond that if there is anyway possible. This last year has been the best of my life, getting to spend it with you, living with you, loving you, this is a life I never let myself dream I would have," at this point Emily turned, opened the top drawer of her locker and pulled something out, something JJ couldn't see until the brunette turned back to face her, "Jennifer Andrea Jareau, I promise you that I will always love and protect you and any family we may have in the future. I have trust in you and in our love, I hope you do too. Will you do me the incredible honour of becoming my wife?" as Emily spoke the last line she opened a Tiffany's ring box. Inside was a 4 carat, princess cut diamond, set in a platinum band which Emily took out from between the velvet folds.

JJ now had tears freely streaming down both cheeks, barely able to nod through the shock. She really hadn't seen this one coming. "Yes. Yes Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, I'll marry you." JJ managed to choke out, around the tears as she held out her left hand for Emily to place the ring on her finger, where it fit perfectly and would stay forever.

Once the ring was fixed on JJ's finger she placed her hands on either side of Emily's face and pulled her close, joining their lips in a soft but passionate kiss. When they eventually pulled apart they rested their foreheads together and just reveled in the moment.

"I love you Jennifer Jareau."

"As I love you Emily Prentiss."


End file.
